You're not the One
by sarahkwin
Summary: On her way to work Emily saves a fellow agent. A new relationship blossoms. Spoilers for "Exit wounds". Minor H/P. Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada**

**You're not the one**

**Chapter One**

Emily Prentiss couldn't count the times where she had been in some kind of danger. It was always around in her job. Truthfully, it was still thrilling, adrenaline pumping through your blood, hairs rising on your arms, beating the clock, saving a victim. It was also that much more sad when you realized you were out of time, but she loved those days when she could save.

Course, she'd never picture herself in _this situation_. She wasn't even at the BAU or on a case. Yet here she was standing on a bridge, gun drawn, attempting to talk down a lunatic with a semi automatic and a hostage. Great. What a perfect way to start the day. In 8 o'clock traffic as well! Brilliant!

"I'm not going to tell you again, put down the gun...so we can talk." She sincerely wished Aaron Hotchner was around. He was much better at this then she. Although she was finally putting what he had taught her to the test.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Two officers had arrived moments after she'd drawn her gun but they were both rookies and had not had much experience. She wished for some communication with Hotch. _Damn_, she thought.

Why had she gotten out of her car to try and talk to this Looney? Simply put, he had someone she knew. And while a toss into the ocean might do a world of good for his attitude, that didn't stop her from trying to save him. She wasn't so worried that the Looney was going to shoot, she doubted the gun was loaded...but he had been attempting to throw his hostage over the edge she didn't want to take the chance he would survive.

"Fuck you!" Looney Bin screamed to her, pushing his hostage closer to the edge of the bridge. The hostage, a little beaten up, stumbled to the ground. Looney Bin gave him another good kick in the ribs that Emily knew could be painful.

"Hey now, talk to me...leave him alone. He can't get you want you want." Not that she knew what he wanted. All he did was curse at her and tell her to go to hell. She profiled he was probably on his way to work to either shoot his co-workers, himself or scare the shit out of them. Or take them hostage. Like on a bridge. She took a few steps forward. Where was the team when she needed them?

"Come any closer and he goes over!" Looney hollered, spit spraying everywhere. She was only 15 feet away, and Emily did not want to catch any possible bullets. Even if the gun wasn't loaded, she had found out from the officers he had bullets in his car. Emily couldn't get a shot in, not that she would have though, it was her last resort.

"What do you want?" She said calmly, as possible.

"Wha?" Looney said, using the hostage as a shield.

"You must want something. You can tell me." Appear as friendly as possible. Get him distracted until he makes a mistake. Or gives himself up.

Looney Bin looked around, slightly confused. Emily profiled he likely worked at a factory with the clothes he was wearing, probably wasn't that intelligent given his vernacular and movements. He was angry, and likely depressed. He _doesn't know what he wants, just wants to take his anger out on someone_. She thought.

"Something bothering you at work?" She tried. His face snarled so she knew she hit a cord.

"No." He spat.

"I hate my job to sometimes. No one really treats me like I can do my job." She said.

He wavered. "Like an idiot..." He trailed off for a moment, then that thought just seemed to make him angrier.

"You don't get it!" He whined. Emily figured a plan in her head, if she could just get him away from the hostage. The police seemed to pick up on it.

"No, I think I have a pretty good idea. You're not appreciated, everyone criticizes your work. They bully you, make you feel incompetent. I get that. It's happened to me too." She inched closer and closer.

"Oh yea? Like where?" He sprayed spit everywhere.

"I work for the FBI. Lots of men who don't think a woman can take it." She was partly speaking from experience here. "Where do you work?" _That's it Emily, make him your friend_, she coached herself.

"Gleason mechanics." He said thickly.

"Ah okay, on 23rd street. I see—"

"I don't have to put up with it!" He screamed at her.

"No, you don't, and you shouldn't have to. Why don't you let him go, and we can talk about it? It's getting windy on this bridge."

"No! It's too late!"

"No, it's not! It's most definitely not too late. You can trust me on that. I promise. But you have to let him go." She gestured to the hostage who was eyeing the edge.

Looney Bins gazed around him, obviously judging his situation. _That's it, let him go_, she thought as his grip loosened on the hostage.

She was just about to breathe easy when Looney dropped the gun, grabbed the hostage with two hands and tried to fling him over the railing.

"No!" She yelled, dashing forward. Not even a second had passed as she slammed her body into the railing, wedging her foot in, hoisted herself over the rail and grabbed the hostage's sleeves. The man barely managed to grab hold of the bottom rung but he was losing grip fast.

"Grab hold!" She huffed, yanking him up.

"Ahh!" She felt his fingernails dig into her arms. Pulling harder, she half managed to get him up over the rail before he collapsed, falling down on the pavement, taking her with it. People were now buzzing all around her; more cops had shown on the scene and ambulances. In the distance she could hear Looney Bins crazy yells.

The hostage was breathing hard beside her. "Rawson, are you alright?" She asked, gingerly getting up. She leant down a hand to help the other Agent up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mick breathed, brushing off his pants. "I guess that makes us even then." He coughed, still getting over the effects of forcefully being thrown off a bridge.

"No, I actually had to pull your ass to safety." She quipped. His chuckled turned into a cough.

"Ambulance, now." She instructed.

"I'm fine." Mick argued.

"Yeah, whatever. Do it." She put her hands on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at her but made his way over to the flashing lights.

Emily holstered her glock and started walking back to her car. The leading officer would have to meet her there and take her statement. She took out her cell phone to call Hotch, letting him know that she would be late into the office but was pleasantly surprised to see him standing right next to her vehicle in his classic black suit.

"Hey." She greeted.

"How are you?" Hotch asked gesturing to the chaos behind her.

"Fine. How'd you get here so fast? We could have used you."

"I heard it on the radio on my way to work." He explained. "You seemed fine without me." He added afterwards.

"Agent Prentiss?" An officer interrupted for her statement. Emily could not help feel elated at the praise she had just received. She knew Aaron Hotchner was one of the best negotiators this side of the country. If she wasn't so professional she might do a little happy dance. She excused herself and described her statement, then went to check on Mick.

"Few scratches and bumps. Nothing major." The paramedic said when she asked about him. "He's over there." He pointed Mick out, who was now giving his statement to the police.

"What did you do to piss him off so much?" She asked after he was done.

"All I did was blow my horn a little bit at him for driving so bloody slow on the bloody bridge. He just up and gets out of his car. I didn't notice the gun until he was bangin' on my window. 'For you know it, he's got the gun to my head and then you showed up." He rambled on. "Crazy Americans."

"Yeah well, don't blow your horn at us." She laughed. "Well, you seem to be fine. I have to get going. Be nice to us crazy Americans." She warned. Mick rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Well that's an exciting way to start the day." One of her best friends, Jennifer Jareau commented when Emily called her from her car phone.

"Yeah." Emily laughed back. She had told her the entire story from start to finish and was almost all the way to Quantico. She did not leave out the part of Hotch's wonderful comment.

"Aww, you have such a crush." JJ teased. Emily scoffed.

"It's not a crush Jayje. How many times does he say something that nice about us? Once a year?"

"Try twice a year for me. And it's not like there aren't other woman who crush on Hotch."

Emily hummed her agreement. She didn't care who the other woman in the office crushed on, she did not have a crush on Hotch!

Well, maybe a little bit. You couldn't help but admire him. But Emily wasn't one to dwell on things she couldn't have. She knew that Hotch would never think of her in that way, and besides he had enough on his plate at the moment. Emily was to busy for a relationship anyways, she reminded herself.

"So how was it, saving Mick Rawson's butt?"

"Just like any other egotistical prick that walked the earth." They both chuckled as Emily pulled into the parking lot

JJ met Emily for coffee break later in the ones of the lobbies. "Right now, I love no case day." She said.

"Yeah." JJ agreed. "Will is saying he wants to go away this weekend to visit his parents with Henry. I pray that nothing will come up. What are you doing this weekend?"

"The usual. Grocery shopping, cleaning. Whatever."

"Fun."

"Not really. If only I could have had my sin to win weekend." She reminisced. JJ suddenly cocked her head in another direction, and when Emily turned she found Mick Rawson standing beside her with two bottles of Coca-Cola.

"I think I hear my cell phone ringing. Excuse me." JJ said, getting up. Emily gave her a withering 'don't leave me here alone' look but that didn't stop the media liaison from winking at her.

"I didn't mean to bother you, but here." He handed her one of the bottles.

"Thanks….I guess. What's this for?" She asked, confused.

"Thought I'd repay the favor. In San Francisco I distinctly remember you handing me a beer, but I didn't think that, that would be appropriate here so….a coke was the only thing I could find." He said, sitting down in JJ's seat.

"Okay…" She said, thinking she better get back to her desk. As she stood up, he stopped her.

"Thanks for what you did. I really do appreciate it." He said sincerely.

Emily sighed. _Might as well get it over with now,_ she thought. "Look, Mick. I'm sure you're a nice guy but I'm really not interested." There. Now he could stop his whole ' savvy Brit bad boy' routine.

"Sorry, but I don't remember asking." Mick told her.

"Oh." She said, a little taken back. Why hell had he been hitting on her? It was true he had never actually asked her out, but he had been flirting with her in every way. Or was that just some British joke? _Your not interested anyways_, she reminded herself.

"Okay." She shrugged. This wasn't high school and besides, he was probably just trying to save face from her telling him no. "Bye Rawson."

"See you around." He called, but she was already walking away. After he said that she simply gestured a goodbye without even turning around. She missed her sin to win weekend even more, and vowed definitely to go on the next one.

**Please Review! This plot bunny hopped (get it?) into my head and I had to write it out. Explores the ?possible? relationship between Em/Mick, with ?possible? H/P. Who knows? Not Beta'd so all are my own mistakes. If you like or want more, you should review!**


End file.
